You're My Best Friend
by prongles
Summary: You're the best friend I ever had. Inspired by Queen. One-shot.


When Ron Weasley first saw Hermione Granger, he thought of her as a bossy know-it-all.

The way she stuck her nose up in the air infuriated him. He thought she was just a show-off who couldn't do anything.

He was very annoyed when in the first lesson, _ever_, he was proven wrong. She could do everything. He was furious when she did everything perfectly.

When Ron saved Hermione from the troll, he apologised, and they became friends. He still got annoyed when she corrected him, but to his immense surprise, she was quite a good friend.

He bickered with her easily, but he now thought of her as his close friend.

She was still a bossy know-it-all, but she was a bossy know-it-all who gave him the answers to his Potions homework.

And he loved that.

Seeing Hermione petrified terrified Ron. Something like this should not have happened to her; she was brilliant, and nothing—not even the monster—should have outsmarted her.

Hermione Granger was a bossy know-it-all who was extremely brave. When Harry noticed that her hand was clenched around a piece of paper, Ron couldn't help but feel proud.

She _did_ outsmart the monster. With her help, Ron and Harry could defeat the basilisk and save all the Muggleborns, including Hermione.

When Hermione hugged Harry, Ron froze up. He couldn't hug Hermione; she was his friend.

They settled for a handshake and he could see that her cheeks had gone pink. He knew his ears were red and he was thankful that his hair covered them.

They locked eyes and Ron realised that Hermione Granger wasn't just a friend.

She was his best friend.

When Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade together, Ron couldn't have been happier. Neither could Hermione, apparently, as she was smiling widely and dragging him to every shop.

They pitied Harry for a little bit, but then they forgot about him over their first pair of Butterbeers. Hermione got a froth-moustache and Ron could not help laughing at how ridiculous she looked.

Hermione grinned mischievously, her teeth sticking out slightly, and wiped the froth on his sleeve. Ron laughed, and they went on to Honeydukes together, roaring with laughter.

When Ron wasn't talking to Harry, he felt lousy. He knew deep down that it wasn't Harry's fault, but he couldn't help but feel like a stupid sidekick.

Hermione constantly told him to apologise, and she threatened not to speak to him. He tried a few times before giving up and complaining that Harry didn't want to see him.

He knew he was lying, but he couldn't face Harry. He was being a jerk and he didn't want to own up to it.

Hermione then slapped him about the head with an Ancient Runes essay. He and Harry made up the next day.

Harry was his best mate, but Hermione was his best friend. Without Hermione, he would have never talked to Harry and he wouldn't have gotten his best mate back.

He was so glad that Hermione was his best friend.

When Ron was at the Yule Ball, he couldn't help but hate Krum. The young seeker was dancing with his best friend.

He could have gotten any other girl, but he took Ron's best friend. He wanted to ask her, he really did, but he got too nervous.

He wished that he wasn't such a coward. He felt horrible for wasting Padma's time, but he couldn't seem to act like he cared.

He glared at Krum when he twirled Hermione around in her periwinkle dress. She looked beautiful tonight and he hated that he couldn't dance with her.

She was _his_ best friend, not anyone else's.

Especially not Krum's.

Ron and Hermione discussed Harry. They both wanted to tell him about the Order, but Dumbledore refused to let them.

Ron was very frustrated at how he had to keep his best mate in the dark. Harry was the one who saw You-Know-Who rise; he should have been able to know everything.

Ron and Hermione discussed how strange Dumbledore had been acting whenever Harry was mentioned. They didn't like it, but they couldn't figure it out .

If Ron had to keep secrets from Hermione, he didn't think he would succeed. Hermione was his best friend who knew everything about him.

He could never keep anything from her. She always found out one way or another.

He guessed that was what best friends were for.

When Hermione was around, he always felt a bright glow within him, like there was a sun inside of him and Hermione brought it out. He realised that she was his sunshine, and without her, he could not cope.

She was his special friend, and she had become a lot more special.

When Ron found out that Hermione was going to ask him to the Slug Club party, he couldn't have been happier.

He understood that Hermione was his best friend, but he didn't want to be just friends with her.

He wanted to be a special friend to her.

He wanted to be her boyfriend.

When Ron left Harry and Hermione, he immediately felt awful. He concentrated and started to turn on the spot, only to be stopped by a group of Snatchers.

Without hesitating, he put up a fight, thinking only of Hermione. He needed to apologise to her. He freed himself of the Snatchers and then returned to where his friends were.

When he saw the empty woodland area, he wanted to cry, something he hadn't done since he was three and Fred turned his teddy bear into a spider.

He wandered everywhere he could think of, hoping that he would find her.

When he was listening to the radio on Christmas morning, he heard her voice. He sat up excitedly and looked for the source of the noise.

"Ron." He jumped off the bed and heard something about a wand. He searched his pockets and found the Deluminator, which was glowing. He clicked it, and when he saw the ball of light, he packed his things up and rushed towards it.

The ball buried itself in his chest and he felt the familiar warmth he usually felt around Hermione. He closed his eyes and Apparated into the abyss of nothingness.

He saw Harry's patronus; even though it looked different than normal, he still followed it. Rushing to save Harry, he pulled his stupid mate out of the ice-cold water.

Harry spluttered, and all he could think about was getting back to Hermione. When Harry asked him to destroy the locket, he was nervous.

Harry reassured him, and he finally agreed to destroy it. He felt colder than ever before when he saw Harry and Hermione together. It had always been a fear of his, and seeing it in front of him made him want to stab Harry with the sword.

Then he remembered what the locket did, and with a loud cry, he stabbed the locket.

Harry took Ron back to the tent, and they filled each other in on what each of them missed. Harry called Hermione out, and Ron felt that familiar warmth that Hermione brought to him.

He suddenly felt at peace, even though she was punching and screaming at him. He felt like he was home again, and he suddenly understood the saying—_Home is where the heart is_.

His home was with Hermione because she was his special friend.

When he was fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, all he could think about was what would happen to him if Hermione got injured – or worse. His blood ran cold at the very thought.

If Hermione hadn't have been there earlier, he would never have forgiven his brother Percy. She told him that people don't forgive and forget; they forgive and learn to forget. When they arrived at the Chamber of Secrets, he wanted to bend down and kiss her. He knew he couldn't, and he quickly shook the thought away from his mind, repeating what Harry said in the forest.

It took him a few tries, and he couldn't help but feel proud when he cracked it. Hermione gave him a wide smile, and he startled at her teeth. Even though it had been years since she shrunk them, he still was sometimes surprised.

Personally, he preferred the buck teeth, but he understood that she didn't like them.

She could look like a troll and he would have still liked her, because she was his special friend and he realised that her looks weren't as important as her personality.

When she kissed him, he couldn't help but feel accomplished. His special friend was now his girlfriend.

Finally.

Harry interrupted them, but he couldn't get angry at him.

He had just kissed Hermione! No one could be angry after they kissed Hermione! She was pink when they broke apart and Ron was sure he was too, but he was happy.

If he died in this war, he would be happy that Hermione knew his feelings for her. He hoped that he wouldn't die, because he wanted to be with Hermione for as long as possible.

Seeing Harry limp in Hagrid's arms made Ron more upset than he could have ever been. A scream ripped from his throat, and he could hear the others screaming for Harry as well.

Harry couldn't be dead – no way. Harry was the 'Boy who Lived'. _Lived_. Not dead. Living.

He argued with Voldemort – he wasn't afraid of the name anymore. He killed his best friend and brother; he had to pay. Voldemort laughed, and then Harry disappeared.

Ron smiled, and so did Hermione.

They both knew he was under the cloak.

When Harry explained everything to Ron and Hermione, all Ron could do was marvel at how Hermione fit so perfectly in his arms. The three then hugged, and Harry murmured, "You're my best friends."

Hermione kissed both of their cheeks and said, "We know."


End file.
